mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath Hammer
The Wrath Hammer is a maul of prodigious size, a long-handled hammer with a heavy metal head. It is similar in appearance and function to a modern sledgehammer but is sometimes shown as having a spear-like spike on the fore-end of the shaft. Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer is far larger than historical mauls, such that its sheer mass would be massively unwieldy to anyone not possessing superhuman strength. The emperor is able to use the colossal weapon to devastating effect, as can be seen in the battle before the Pyramid of Argus, where he sent numerous opponents flying through the air with single blows. Shao Kahn wields his Wrath Hammer in all his appearances. Interactable versions of the Wrath Hammer can be found in the Battle Arena in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and Quan Chi's Fortress in Mortal Kombat X. In Mortal Kombat Mobile, Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer is an equipment item for the game, granting the user a bar of Super Meter and increasing their overall Attack based on the Tier of the weapon's Fusion. At Tier X, the Wrath Hammer grants 20% increase Attack, a bar of Super Meter and 30% increase in Critical Hit chance. The item also grants Shao Kahn a 4th bar of Super Meter if it is equipped alongside his Helmet. In Mortal Kombat 11, Shao Kahn returned as a playable character, along with his Wrath Hammer. The Hammer is one of Shao Kahn's customizable pieces of gear along with his Spear and Helmet.'' Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer is also an item usable by the player in the Krypt in order to smash walls, break pots, destroy skeletons, and kill enemies. Wielders *Shao Kahn (Primary wielder) *Kotal K'etz (Used to battle Goro) *Goro (Used to kill K'etz) *Mileena (Used to battle and temporarily kill Reiko) Trivia ''Mortal Kombat Armageddon *Any fighters who can normally air combo cannot do so while wielding the Wrath Hammer. This could be a programming error, as the Wrath Hammer is Shao Kahn's weapon, and he cannot air combo. Mortal Kombat X * Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer appears an interactable in Quan Chi's Fortress. When used, slamming it on the ground produces a green aura around the area the Hammer is slammed on or on the opponent. ** The Hammer can also be used as a Stage Brutality, where is destroys the opponent's torso and causes their head and arms to pop off upon impact. Mortal Kombat Mobile * It is the first of four items to grant Super Meter to the user. The second was the Bloody Tomahawk, the third being the Devastator and the fourth being Shao Kahn’s Helmet. * It is the only item to grant the user an Attack increase, unless the Devastator's bonus is included, however it requires everyone on the opposing team to be of the same class rather than just granting the user the Attack bonus regardless. * It is one of two exclusive items given to a single character, this being Shao Kahn. His second exclusive item is his Helmet. * The Hammer grants the second highest Critical Chance bonus at 30%, however this is the highest Critical Chance bonus given to a weapon. Shao Kahn's Helmet grants the highest Critical Chance bonus at 40%. * The Hammer is also featured on some of Shao Kahn's character cards. Mortal Kombat 11 * The Wrath Hammer returns along with Shao Kahn himself, being his signature customizable weapon. ** Two versions of the original are present, being an unchanged variant and a gold variant. Gallery Shao_kahn_loading_screen.jpg|Shao Kahn wielding his Wrath Hammer. Mortal-kombat-deception-20050125055746580.jpg|Shao Kahn's hammer in MK:D wrath_hammer02.jpg|The Wrath Hammer in Kahn's Arena Darkseid vs Shao Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn's Hammer in MKvsDCU Shao Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn's Hammer in MK 2011 Yo man get up.jpg|The Wrath Hammer in MK 2011's Story Mode intro Shao kahn mk11.jpg|Shao Kahn's Hammer in Mortal Kombat 11. Shaokahnrendermk11.jpg|Wrath Hammer in MK11. HeroItem_Hammer0.png References Category:Weapons Category:Arena-related weapons Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Weapons Category:Objects Category:Projectiles Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat II Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Category:The Krypt Category:Hammers Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat 11